Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to electronic design automation. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a method and a system for routing nets of an integrated circuit chip design.
Related Art
Advances in semiconductor technology presently make it possible to integrate hundreds of millions of transistors onto a single semiconductor chip. This dramatic increase in semiconductor integration densities has made it considerably more challenging to efficiently design circuits.
Specifically, routing a circuit design involves determining routes for metal wires which electrically connect circuit elements to produce routed circuits that perform desired functions. Unfortunately, routing wires of a large circuit design can take several days using conventional routing techniques. Hence, it is desirable to improve routing performance, especially for large circuit designs.